


Арестован: пособничество и подстрекательство

by Evichii



Series: Арестован [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Продолжение полицейской!AUРедкие прохожие рассыпаются в стороны — до них нет дела. Всё, что видит Широ — короткую красную куртку перед собой.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Арестован [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975198
Kudos: 1





	Арестован: пособничество и подстрекательство

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Посвящение:  
> Ко Дню рождения замечательной Aurelius ♥  
> /чутка припозднилась, но всё же дописала/
> 
> Вдохновлено [вот этим](https://i.imgur.com/CBaoDvY.png).
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7560908)

Жаркий воздух выжигает лёгкие, оседает на них дорожной пылью. Широ ведь сдал нормативы по физподготовке на «отлично», так какого чёрта?  
Ну уж нет.  
Он не проиграет. Не сейчас и не _ему_.  
Поэтому Широ вдыхает глубже и сворачивает по улице следом.

Редкие прохожие рассыпаются в стороны — до них нет дела. Всё, что видит Широ — короткую красную куртку перед собой, только руку протяни. Он протягивает, и пальцы лишь касаются ткани.

— Сдаёшь, старик, — нахально бросают ему через плечо. Острая улыбка вонзается кинжалом под рёбра, оставляя очередной шрам. Шрамов у Широ не счесть, но этим он даже рад.

— Повтори это, когда я тебя достану.

— Догони сначала.

Паршивец ускоряется — и откуда силы только. Не отстаёт и Широ, в красках представляя, что с ним сделает, когда догонит.

Перед глазами плывёт, форменная рубашка прилипла к спине от пота. Глубокий карман на груди оттягивает рация, а пояс — кобура с пистолетом. Выстрелить бы в воздух: это наверняка сработало бы как элемент неожиданности и больше не пришлось бы бежать несколько кварталов.  
Слишком просто.  
Охотничий азарт разгоняет кровь; Широ бежит, ведомый инстинктами.

С _ним_ всегда так.  
И не то чтобы Широ против.

Красная ткань мелькает за строительными лесами, и самое время сбавить шаг.

— Окей, ты быстрее, чем я думал.

Кит приваливается к стене, уставший. Усмехается, и лиловые глаза блестят из-под густой чёлки.  
В его пальцах оказывается ставшая привычной сигарета. Широ прислоняется к лесам рядом и вынимает из кармана зажигалку.

— Тебе было не обязательно красть из магазина сигареты, знаешь? — говорит он, чиркая колёсиком. Кит прикрывает веки, прикуривая. Какие же у него длинные ресницы.

— Ты всё не затыкался — что мне оставалось?

Широ вздыхает.  
Уже два года прошло с тех пор, как Кит и правда поступил в полицейскую академию. Более того, он вознамерился закончить её экстерном. Самое ужасное: у него получалось.

И ведь Широ совсем не против. Он впечатлён и восхищён — всем, что Кит делает. Только учёба в таком темпе Кита скоро убьёт.

— Я всего лишь хотел купить для тебя здоровой еды.

— И потащил меня с собой, чтобы прочесть лекцию о правильном питании? Сколько мне, по-твоему?

— Кит. Ты знаешь, что я волнуюсь.

— Знаю.

Пепел падает, смешиваясь с кирпичной пылью.  
Прямо за зданием по раскалённому асфальту плетутся тесные машины, звякают колокольчики рассыпанных вдоль дороги кафе, болтают по телефонам прохожие.  
Там, за зданием, течёт обычная городская жизнь.  
Здесь, перед Широ, весь его мир.

— Дай сюда.

Кит делится с ним сигаретой, и Широ затягивается.

— Не думал, что ты куришь.

— Бросил в выпускном классе.

С губ стекает белый дым. Очень хочется закашлять — Широ действительно отвык — но перед Китом он держит лицо.  
И лицо Кита выглядит чересчур заинтересованным.

— Надо же, — он выхватывает у Широ сигарету, — а сейчас почему снова решился?

— Потому что ты с ума меня сводишь.

Если за это время Широ что и понял, так это то, что от Кита не нужно ничего утаивать.  
Лучше всегда говорить, как есть.  
Блеск глаз этого стоит.

Окурок падает рядом с ботинком. Широ возмутился бы, если бы Кит не повис у него на шее.  
У него на удивление холодные руки. Он обнимает Широ слишком крепко, с непривычной для него нежностью ведёт кончиком носа вдоль бьющейся венки на шее, касается губами разгорячённой кожи.

— Господи, Широ, я так по тебе соскучился.

Прикрыть глаза. Вдохнуть запах волос. Поцеловать, надеясь, что попал в висок. Обнять так же сильно в ответ.

— Я тоже, детка. Я тоже.

Кит целует первым. Сминает губами губы, жадный, ненасытный, и Широ не может его винить.

Он не винит Кита даже тогда, когда тот расстёгивает его ремень.

— Ты ведь несерьёзно? — спрашивает Широ потому, что должен. Весь вид Кита говорит о том, что он очень даже серьёзно.

— Завались. Я уже две недели об этом думаю. А если не завалишься, то я прикую тебя к лесам твоими же наручниками и всё равно тебе отсосу.

Картинка в голове слишком яркая. Стоит попробовать. Только дома и в кровати.  
Но сейчас они не дома, и кровати здесь нет.  
Есть только Кит, вылизывающий его член. Берущий так глубоко, что под веками искрят звёзды. Принимающий всё, что Широ ему даёт.  
Тяжело сдерживать голос, но он сдерживает. Неторопливо толкается бёдрами в приоткрытый рот, хватается за чёрные волосы и смотрит прямо в лиловые глаза.

— Боже, Кит… Когда ты успел…. так?..

— Второй курс, помнишь? — подмигивает ему Кит и проводит языком от основания до головки. — Можешь кончить, если хочешь. Скажи, что хочешь.

— Хочу. Хочу, чёрт, пожалуйста—

Кит насаживается сам, двигает головой, и Широ нужно совсем немного.  
Кадык двигается вверх-вниз. Словно издеваясь, Кит облизывает губы.

— _Вот это_ — здоровое питание, а не то, о чём ты там трепался.

— Ты ужасен, — Широ прикрывает лицо рукой.

— Вот как? А раньше говорил, что я красивый.

— Одно другому не мешает, — отсмеявшись, он тянет к Киту руки. — Иди ко мне.

Он совсем рядом, но этого недостаточно.

Руки сами по себе ложатся на узкую талию. Кит вжимается в него, и не почувствовать чужой стояк невозможно. Но как только Широ пытается просунуть ладонь между их тел, чтобы помочь, Кит перехватывает его запястье.

— Оставь, — просит он, притираясь. Широ вскидывает бровь.

— Мне ещё вести тебя обратно, ты в курсе? Пачка уже открыта, так что придётся отдать деньги и надеяться, что продавец не будет на тебя заявлять.

— В наручниках?

— Что?

— Ты поведёшь меня через полгорода в наручниках?

Кит говорит это так, что, кажется, он очень этого хочет.

— Думаю, да.

Пламя в его глазах разгорается сильнее прежнего.  
Видит Бог, Кит правда может с ума свести.  
И Широ на грани, когда тот склоняется к уху и шепчет:

— Тогда арестуйте меня, _господин офицер_.

— Кит…

— Что? — Он снова прижимается, позволяя ощутить свой напряжённый член. — Так у тебя будет повод поскорее вернуться домой со смены.

Отточенным движением Широ заламывает Киту руку и застёгивает наручники на запястьях. У него снова стоит — теперь и Кит может почувствовать это.

— Отлично, — отвечает он шёпотом. — Когда я вернусь, то докажу тебе, что не такой уж старик, каким ты меня считаешь.

Рваный выдох ласкает слух.

— Ух ты, программа старших курсов?

— Сам решил заканчивать экстерном, так что не жалуйся.

— Я только за.

***

Широ роняет из рук папку с протоколами задержаний и глазам своим не верит.  
Не верит, но смотрит. Откровенно пялится, пытаясь подметить изменения.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Киту так пойдёт форма. Что он будет выглядеть серьёзнее, взрослее, _сексуальнее_.  
Он проходит к столу Широ, садится на самый край, подхватывает наручники и прокручивает на одном пальце.  
Широ хочется, чтобы Кит приковал его к чему-нибудь сейчас же.

— Ты не мог стать копом за два года, — возмущается где-то сбоку Мэтт.

— Я и не стал ещё, — отвечает ему Кит, но так и не отводит от Широ взгляда. — У меня практика. Выбил местечко в вашем отделе.

— Дайте мне бумагу и ручку, я пишу заявление по собственному.

— Не драматизируй. Я буду паинькой.

— «Паинькой», как же, — Мэтт закатывает глаза, — вы прямо сейчас едва ли не трахаетесь, на столе и передо мной!

— Неправда. Если бы я хотел трахнуть Широ, то выбрал бы более уединённое место. У вас есть такие, кстати?

Широ нервно сглатывает, перебирая в голове помещения, которые закрываются на ключ.

— …буду считать, что я этого не слышал. Широ, если ты ничего не… Широ? Широ, приём!

— Что?

— Так, понятно. Не верю, что говорю это, но. Кит, вся надежда на тебя. Надеюсь, ты будешь благоразумным.

— Есть быть благоразумным, младший лейтенант Холт! — Кит шутливо отдаёт честь. — К тому же, это в моих интересах: ты не представляешь, что он делает в постели, когда долго терпит.

— Спасибо, я прекрасно жил без подробностей, — отмахивается Мэтт и с жалостью смотрит в свой контейнер с салатом. — Кажется, мне стоит выпить после смены. И взять отпуск. _Очень долгий отпуск_.

Кит провожает Мэтта взглядом и оборачивается к Широ. Очередная улыбка оставляет очередной шрам. Холодные пальцы касаются подбородка, и Широ понимает, что всё это время сидел с раскрытым ртом.

— Мэтт прав. Приткнусь к другой группе.

— Но!..

— Тш-ш-ш, — Кит прижимает указательный палец к его губам. — У меня теперь больше свободного времени. А ещё мне разрешили оставить эту форму.

Он спрыгивает со стола, наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с пола упавшие протоколы. Широ пялится на подтянутую задницу.  
О чём они с Мэттом говорили?

Когда Кит кладёт бумаги ему на стол, то заправляет выбившуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо. У Широ едва не останавливается сердце.

— Работай, сладкий, — усмехается Кит. — Увидимся вечером.

Ему остаётся только смотреть, как тот уходит к лифтам. Кит не был бы Китом, если бы напоследок не обернулся и не послал ему воздушный поцелуй как контрольный в голову.

— Вы оба — ужасные, ты в курсе? — спрашивает Мэтт, шумно прихлёбывая кофе.

— Да.

— Ты хоть счастлив?

— Очень.

— Тогда чёрт с вами. Только, прошу, не на моём столе.

Широ не очень понимает, о чём Мэтт говорит.  
Он и правда счастлив.


End file.
